enamoradas de los idolos
by Kawaii Yume Ichiro
Summary: los chicos del inazuma japón se habían vuelto los ídolos del momento, pero la popularidad tambien trae sus consecuencias y con ellas encontraran a el amor de su vida, se conocieron por accidente y pronto empezaran su propia historia, parejas con OC.
1. conociendonos

**bueno, esta historia se trata de mi OC cherryl matsuni, (que obsecion por esta chica eh?), el OC de mi amiga camila gonzales mio suzuki y el OC de mi amiga kozue okawa, he aqui descripciones fisicas ^^**

**mio suzuki**

**Color favorito: El violeta y el negro.**

**Pelo: liso y Negro**

**Ojos: ****Grises**

**piel: blanca**

**familia: vive con el señor hibiki, luna su hermana y tobitaka, su hermano mayor**

**kozue okawa**

**pelo: rizado color castaño hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros **

**ojos: ojos de color indefinido (Por dentro son café claro y por fuera verde) aunque prefiere decir que son de color miel **

**piel: Su tez es algo pálida**

**familia: Su hermano menor, Kotaro Okawa (13 años), Su hermano mayor, Ryota Okawa (19), padre y madre (ni idea de sus nombres, podrias decirmelos kozu-chan? ^^U).**

** bueno, sin mas ni mas aquí esta el fic ^^ **

* * *

><p>esto pasa después del FFI los chicos se habían vuelto unos verdaderos idolos juveniles, y iban de regreso a japon en ese momento, solo que la historia comienza ya en japon, con tres chicas llamadas mio, kozue y cherryl, tenian 14 años (creo que esa es la edad de fubuki y los demás cierto? o no?) era un día normal y corriente como cualquier otro.<p>

cherryl, mio y kozue Estában en casa de cherryl conversando sobre cualquier tema hasta que dieron un reportaje de una entrevista al equipo inazuma japon, y las chicas prestaban mucha atencion a lo que decian, pero las chicas quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon decir a endo que iban a volver ese mismo dia a japon y que en una semana mas iban a jugar un partido en japon, las chicas saltaban como locas, esos chicos habian sido sus idolos desde que los vieron jugar, eraan como las celebridades del momento, o de siempre.

-Awww Valee cuando escuche eso me mori! . - dijo kozue  
>-Hay si no puedo esperar una semana para verlos en el partido, ya quiero que sea ¡HOY! - dijo cherryl<br>- A si igual yo. Oye que les parece si damos una vuelta y vamos para el parque y comemos helado les parece? - dijo mio  
>-Si genial estoy ya algo aburrida aquí. vamos - dijo kozue<p>

Estaban llegando al parque cuando vieron un alboroto. había mucha gente gritando y esas cosas

-hey miren eso. porque habrá tanta gente allá. vamos a ver qué pasa. - dijo mio  
>- si vamos podría ser algo importante - cherryl<p>

Cuando llegaron allá habían muchísimas chicas tenían carteles y camisetas que decían I LOVE GOENJI. FUBUKI FOR EVER. Y cosas haci. nuestras chicas estaban todas confundidas. Entonces kozue se acerco y le preguntó a una chica.

-hola. Disculpa que es todo este alboroto que pasa?  
>-hay niña que no lo sabes..? dios no ves que ahora nos vamos todas para el aeropuerto porque llega el inazuma japon!<br>- solo es eso? -dijo kozue algo sorprendida y se marcha-

Ya iban saliendo todas para el aeropuerto, nuestras chicas se sentaron en una banca, ¿se preguntan por que si tambien son fans? pues son fans pero no están loooocas por esos chicos así que no fueron al aeropuerto.

De repente escucharon un PSSSS PSSS. Las tres voltearon hacía atrás y unos tres chicos se acercabas gateando hacia ellas,que chistosos se veían

- hola disculpa ya se fueron las chicas que estaban por allá -susurro uno de cabello rosa-

los chicos que en ese momento se encontraban frente a ellos eran nada mas y nada menos que los ídolos del momento, goenji, tsunami y fubuki, ellas no los reconocieron, por que se habian peinado diferente, goenji tenia el cabello de adelante caido(han visto a masato goenji? pues es el mismo ^^) tsunami tenia un peinado tambien muy peculiar, un corte tongari(si han visto el peinado de len tao, era el mismo) y fubuki tenia el mismo peinado de fye (aparece en chobits, tsubasa chronicles reservoir, entre otros) y estaban vestidos con otra ropa, ellas solo los habian visto en la television.

mio, cherryl y kozue no paraban de reír porque esos chicos se veían muy graciosos.

-jajajajajjaj si ellas ya se fueron. y porque susurran y gatean. se ven demasiado graciosos jajajaj.- dijo cherryl-  
>- ufff que bueno que ya se fueron. Y si nos vemos muy graciosos bueno creo que ya nos podemos parar .- dijo un chico de cabello plateado<br>-ok. Porque se esconden? Claro si se puede saber...- dijo mio-

-creo que no lo pueden saber...-dijo el pelicrema-

-bueno, es su desicion, si nos disculpan nos vamos...- dijo cherryl-

las chicas ya se disponian a irse, pero antes de eso el de cabello rosa hablo  
>- no! -las chicas le miraron sorprendidas- este... esperen un segundo -les susurra a los chicos- si estamos con estas chicas no nos reconocerán, ademas no podran reconocernos las fans si estamos en otro lugar!<br>-bien...- dijo el pelicrema algo enojado-

-vamos, sera divertido ^^- dijo el peli plata

-bueno, ¿tienen algo que hacer? por que tal vez podemos ir a pasear o algo.- dijo el pelirosa poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza-

-yo digo que es una buena idea, ¿que opinan chicas?.- dijo la pelinegra

-yo opino iguan, kozu-chan, tu que dices?

-mmmm...- todos esperaban su decision- bien... -dijo al fin-

-PUES EN MARCHA!- dijo o mas bien grito el peli rosa- disculpen... ¿como dijeron que se llamaban?

todos se caen estilo anime

- ella es cherryl, ella es kozue y yo soy mio...-dijo la peli negro-

-a ver si entendi... cherryl..- dijo señalando a la rubia- kozue- dijo señalando a la leli cafe- y mio...-dijo señalando a la ya mencionada-

-exacto, pero si gustan nos pueden llamar ryl-chan, kozu-chan y hime-chan- dijo cherryl

-da igual- dijo el pelicrema-

-no seas asi goe...-le tapan la boca a tsunami-

-este... debemos hablar con el- dijo el pelicrema-

-susurrando- inventemos nombres, yo sere... ren...-dijo el peliparado

-susurrando- y yo... sere ryota...-dijo el peliplata mirando al pelirosa-

-susurrando- bien, yo sere hayato...-dijo el pelirosa-

-yo soy ren adashi-dijo el peliparado

-yo soy ryota ikoma-dijo el peliplata

-yo soy hayato nawabe-dijo el pelirosa-

-pues mucho gusto a los tres ^^-dijo cherryl-

-igualmente- dijeron los tres al unisono-

los seis empezaron a caminar y hablar entre si, a fubuki le agradaba mio, era una chica sincera, sin fingimientos, a kozue le agradaba mucho a tsunami, era alegre y tomaba la vida de modo diferente a los demás, a goenji le agradaba cherryl, era algo tímida, pero decía las cosas sinceramente, le agradaba su compañía, y el sentimiento era mutuo, a cherryl le agradaba goenji ya que decía las cosas directas y sin miedo y era el tipo de persona que haría de todo por el bienestar de las personas que amaba, a mio le agradaba un montón fubuki, era un chico encantador, que al parecer tenia antes un trauma emocional, a tsunami le agradaba kozue, era linda, tierna... y por que no decirlo, le encantaría poderla conocer mas, ahora los tres chicos tendrían dos opciones, la doble vida o decirles la verdad, aunque para ellos decirles la verdad no seria una opcion... fueron a muchos sitios, a la heladería, al centro comercial y al parque por la noche, tsunami estaba coqueteando un poco con kozue, mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar, fubuki y mio se empezaron a conocer mejor, mientras cherryl y goenji conversaban animadamente, goenji se sentia comodo con ella, ademas de que a su parecer era la única persona con la que podía tener una conversación coherente, luego en vez de hablar cada uno de los chicos con una chica, decidieron sentarse en el pasto a hablar en conjunto.

-y a que instituto van?- dijo "ryota" pensando con sus amigos, que no sea al raimond, que no sea al raimond-

-nosotras?- dijo kozue-

-no se contesta a una pregunta con otra pregunta- dijo "hayato"-

-ahm pues vamos al seishun gakuen- dijo mio-

-pensando los tres- fiuuu-

-y ustedes?-pregunto cherryl-

-al raimond- dijo "ren"-

-ohh...-1,2,3- AL RAIMOND?- grito kozue-

-si, por que?- dijo "ren"-

-bromeas, en ese instituto estan la mayoria de los chicos del inazuma japon!- dijo mio y los chicos se asustaron, se suponia que ellas no eran fans-

- claro que no nos interesa, solo estamos un poco sorprendidas por eso- dijo cherryl-

-seremos fans, pero no estamos looocas por ellos- dijo mio, a lo cual los chicos suspiraron aliviados, ese seria el principio de su doble vida-

**to be continued...**

**yo: hello! ^o^**

**goenji: ren? ¬¬**

**yo: ay de que te quejas, agradece que no te atraparon las fans **

**goenji: me callo**

**yo: si, mejor te callas**

**tsunami: un corte tongari? ... ya lo vi, parezco un tiburón, que buena onda ^o^**

**mido: y que paso con el resto de nosotros?**

**yo: los atraparon los fans ^_^**

**mido: que mala eres, solo por que no soy goenji verdad? ¬¬**

**yo: no mido-chan te equivocas! aparte vendra la parte buena para ti luego ^^**

**mido: bien u.u**

**yo: bueno, matta-ne, dejen reviews! ^^**


	2. peleas

**hola mis queridisimoss lectores ^_^**

**se que he tardado un monton, pero aqui esta el segundo capi, bueno, sin mas ni mas he aqui mi fic**

**pd: los personajes mio y kozue no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a kozu-chan y a cami-chan**

**en el capitulo anterior...**

* * *

><p><em>y a que instituto van?- dijo "ryota" pensando con sus amigos, que no sea al raimond, que no sea al raimond-<em>

_-nosotras?- dijo kozue-_

_-no se contesta a una pregunta con otra pregunta- dijo "hayato"-_

_-ahm pues vamos al seishun gakuen- dijo mio-_

_-pensando los tres- fiuuu-_

_-y ustedes?-pregunto cherryl-_

_-al raimond- dijo "ren"-_

_-ohh...-1,2,3- AL RAIMOND?- grito kozue-_

_-si, por que?- dijo "ren"-_

_-bromeas, en ese instituto estan la mayoria de los chicos del inazuma japon!- dijo mio y los chicos se asustaron, se suponia que ellas no eran fans-_

_- claro que no nos interesa, solo estamos un poco sorprendidas por eso- dijo cherryl-_

_-seremos fans, pero no estamos looocas por ellos- dijo mio, a lo cual los chicos suspiraron aliviados, ese seria el principio de su doble vida-_

* * *

><p>al dia siguiente los chicos hicieron todo como normalmente lo hacían, exceptuando las miraditas de sus compañeras del salon, en la calle, en todos lados, no podian ni siquiera ir a su casa en paz, goenji llego corriendo a clases por que las admiradoras habían prácticamente acampado afuera de su casa, fubuki llego con la camisa rota por que sus admiradoras de la escuela lo habían encontrado y a tsunami lo acosaban cada dos segundos, pero lo extraño fue que ninguno de los demás llego, así que decidieron ir a verles, pero, algo cambio sus planes, tsunami recibió una llamada, adivinen de quien...<p>

-hola? -dijo tsunami-

-_hola hayato-kun- _dijo una voz por el telefono

-k-kozue?-dijo tsunami cayéndose por la impresion-

al otro la linea

-hayato-kun? te hiciste daño? que ocurrio? hola? -dijo kozue algo preocupada-

-_n-no, solo me cai... auch!-dijo tsunami_

_-_que paso ahora?-pregunto kozue-

-_nada, es que un fastidioso "ren" me esta golpeando... auch!-dijo el peli rosa_

_-_bueno, en fin, te llamaba para decirte que estamos aquí fuera de su instituto, pensamos que seria divertido volverlos a ver...-dijo kozue-

-_ ESTAN AQUI FUERA?- grito tsunami-_

_-_si, ¿somos inoportunas? por que si es asi...- no termino de hablar-

-_ NO! emm.. digo, ya bajamos-dijo tsunami_

_-_si? genial hayato-kun, entonces los esperamos-dijo kozue cerrando el celular- chicas!-dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se apuraran-

-no se como diablos puede hablar y correr con un celular en la mano-dijo mio corriendo-

-da igual, es una cualidad especial de ella, hacer muchas cosas a la vez-dijo cherryl corriendo y con una sonrisa-

-tampoco se como ves tanto el lado positivo- dijo mio-

-pues, solo olvida el negativo sin importar lo grande que pueda ser- dijo cherryl sonriendo-

-chicas!-dijo kozue- rapido!

-hey! tu fuiste la que nos arrastro hasta aqui!-dijo mio-

-si, es verdad!-dijo cherryl-

-vamos, a que ustedes tambien querían volver a verles- dijo kozue con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-tu sabes que tengo novio kozue- dijo cherryl sonrojada-

-si, y yo estoy en una situacion complicada con el mio!-dijo mio- ademas tal parece que cuando estas con hayato se te olvida tu noviooo

-ay que va, que va!- dijo kozue- mi novio, como tu le dices, termino conmigo la semana pasada- dijo algo molesta-

- novio?- dijo alguien saliendo por detras de kozue- tienen novios? -dijo tsunami-

- ha-hayato-kun, ¿cuanto escuchaste? -dijo kozue-

- escuche? no, mas bien escuchamos...- dijo tsunami señalando a sus amigos- tienes novio?

- no, termino conmigo -dijo kozue- lo que pasa es que ryl-chan y hime-chan no lo sabian

- aja- dijo fubuki- ¿que es eso de la relación complicada mio?

- ryota ikoma, desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones! apenas te conosco desde ayer!- dijo mio-

- lo se, pero ocultaste el pequeño detalle de que tenias un novio! - exploto fubuki-

- ryota! - grito mio-

- mio! - grito fubuki-

- no seguire hablando de esto! me voy- dijo mio llendose-

- yo tambien- dijo fubuki-

- te sigo ryota- dijo tsunami-

- vamos cherryl- dijo kozue, pero al ver que la chica no se movia entendio la situacion y dijo un sonoro- bien... - y se fue con mio-

- ren? estas enfadado conmigo igual que ellos?- dijo cherryl-

- no, después de todo solo me conociste ayer... -dijo goenji- pero... ¿quien es?

- ¿quien? - dijo cherryl-

- tu novio... - dijo goenji, pero cuando iban a hablar la interrumpio- mejor vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar, vamos?

- si... -dijo cherryl-

llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca a hablar

- y? ¿quien es? - dijo goenji-

- ah pues... el es fidio aldena, el capitán de orfeo... - al oirla decir eso goenji abrio los ojos como platos, ese chico tenia novia?- el esta en esta ciudad ahora, y va en el seishun gakuen conmigo... - completo cherryl-

por alguna razón goenji no se sentía bien sabiendo eso, sentía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía terrible y también no sabia por que razón, apenas la conocía desde el día anterior.

con mio...

- ¿quien se cree que es pidiéndome explicaciones? - dijo tirando una almohada- es un chico terco y malo! - dijo tirando otra almohada

- o-o-onee-chan, ¿de quien hablas? - dijo una preocupada y nerviosa luna-

- oh, lu-chan... este... es algo de mayores...

-yo ya soy grande- dijo luna haciendo puchero- dime onee-chan, es por mark-kun?

-ah, pues... si lu-chan- dijo mintiendo, ya que lo que iba a contar no era precisamente lo que pensaba de mark - es que es tan... tan... taaaan... terco! tonto! engreido! le pide explicaciones a cualquiera! es un... un... idiota! - exploto mio tirandose al suelo de rodillas-

- onee-chan, que harás?-pregunto luna-

- esperare a que se disculpe!- dijo al fin-

- por?- dijo luna-

- por que... si - dijo mio-

- y por que el? - dijo luna-

- tiene que disculparse - dijo mio-

- y no sera... - dijo luna-

- hey hey hey, lo que tratas de decir es que yo debo disculparme? -dijo mio-

- pues tal vez onee-chan-dijo luna-

- sabes que lu-chan, si, lo hare, le llamare ahora... - dijo mio-

- asi se hace onee-chan- dijo luna con una sonrisa y se fue-

- bueno... le llamare... - dijo mio marcando el numero- ryota? espera! no, no cortes - dijo mio-

_- que quieres? - dijo fubuki enfadado-_

- este... quiero disculparme ryota-kun... este yo... me siento demasiado mal por que estoy segura de que mark rompera conmigo y..- dijo sollozando-

- _espera espera espera, mark? quien es mark? - pregunto fubuki-_

_- _pues era mi novio ryota-kun... - dijo rompiendo en llanto-

- _novio? ah, a eso te referias... lo siento mio, no sabia..._

_- _no es necesario que te disculpes, yo actue mal y ahora me disculpo por eso, me perdonarías ryota-kun?

_- claro, oye, ya que no tuvimos tiempo de estar juntos hoy, ¡que te parecería que nos viéramos mañana?_

- claro, ¿ después de clases?

- _si, pero yo voy a buscarte esta vez bien? - dijo algo alterado-_

- ok, bueno, bye! - colgando-

al otro lado de la linea

- si, adios... - dijo colgando- dios que me haces mio! no haces nada y me dejas sin habla! - dijo tirándose sobre su cama-

**to be continued...**

**yo: hello! ^o^ en el proximo capi estan las versiones de kozue y de tsunami **

**fubuki: aun no entiendo lo de la relacion complicada -o-**

**mio: vamos, no llorare otra vez **

**yo: eso crees? (le acerca una cebolla)**

**mio: snif, snif, esto no significa nada :'(**

**yo: bueno, ya no llores, aunque... (le acerca cebolla con ajo)**

**mio: por que me haces sufrir? :'(**

**yo: esdo es por decirle a cami-chan escritora de cuarta! **

**mio: que mas da, tu y ella lo son...**

**yo: O_O**

**goenji: cherryl...**

**yo: o_o**

**fubuki: cherryl...**

**yo: x_x**

**mio: ups, ¿ahora quien escribirá la historia?**

**lika: yo!**

**todos: no!**

**lika: para que no reclamen yo la escribire, asi que matta-ne y dejen reviews!**

**todos: espe..!**

**-fin de la transmicion-**


	3. descubrimientos

**hola mis queridisimoss lectores ^_^ o eso es lo que diria cherryl, por que su narradora de hoy es.. yo!**

**endo: quien es yo?**

**lika: pues yo idiota!**

**endo: y quien es yo?**

**lika: a pues yo**

**endo: y...**

**lika: ignorando a endo les doy gracias por sus reviews de parte de cherryl que esta aqui pero no consciente... mirenla (la señala)**

**yo: x.x**

**lika: bueno, ****los personajes mio y kozue no son de la propiedad de cherryl, pertenecen a kozu-chan y a cami-chan**

**en el capitulo anterior...**

* * *

><p><em>- hey hey hey, lo que tratas de decir es que yo debo disculparme? -dijo mio-<em>

_- pues tal vez onee-chan-dijo luna-_

_- sabes que lu-chan, si, lo hare, le llamare ahora... - dijo mio-_

_- asi se hace onee-chan- dijo luna con una sonrisa y se fue-_

_- bueno... le llamare... - dijo mio marcando el numero- ryota? espera! no, no cortes - dijo mio-_

_- que quieres? - dijo fubuki enfadado-_

_- este... quiero disculparme ryota-kun... este yo... me siento demasiado mal por que estoy segura de que mark rompera conmigo y..- dijo sollozando-_

_- espera espera espera, mark? quien es mark? - pregunto fubuki-_

_- pues era mi novio ryota-kun... - dijo rompiendo en llanto-_

_- novio? ah, a eso te referias... lo siento mio, no sabia..._

_- no es necesario que te disculpes, yo actue mal y ahora me disculpo por eso, me perdonarías ryota-kun?_

_- claro, oye, ya que no tuvimos tiempo de estar juntos hoy, ¡que te parecería que nos viéramos mañana?_

_- claro, ¿ después de clases?_

_- si, pero yo voy a buscarte esta vez bien? - dijo algo alterado-_

_- ok, bueno, bye! - colgando-_

_al otro lado de la linea_

_- si, adios... - dijo colgando- dios que me haces mio! no haces nada y me dejas sin habla! - dijo tirándose sobre su cama-_

* * *

><p>punto de vista de kozue...<p>

ni siquiera me dejo explicarle! es un tonto! y yo que en menos de un dia crei que teniamos algo... que tonta fui, ese chico es malo para mi, lo mejor es alejarme de el... - sale del negocio en el que estaba-

punto de vista de tsunami...

tal vez me pase un poco al enojarme con ella, ire a verla... cual es su dirección? - le resbala una gotita de anime por la cabeza- tal vez sea mas dificil de lo que pense, esa no es kozue? -dijo viendola salir-

nadie pov

-lo ultimo que me faltaba -dijo kozue caminando hacia su casa-

- olle espera!- dijo tsunami corriendo y caminando a su lado-

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo kozue desviando la mirada-

- pues yo creo que no estas siendo justa conmigo -dijo tsunami tomándola fuertemente por los hombros-

- hey! me lastimas!- dijo kozue-

- lo siento- apenas la suelta kozue trata de huir, pero el la toma y la acorrala contra la pared- no te iras hata que hablemos

- ya te dije que no tengo que hablar nada contigo- dijo kozue-

- eso crees? - dijo tsunami acercandose-

- si, exactamente -dijo kozue-

- pues yo pienso que tenemos mucho de que hablar... perdóname por lo que dije - dijo tsunami -

- esta bien, pero ya quitate - dijo kozue sonrojada al ver lo juntos que estaban-

-tsunami rie- ya quieres que me quite? pues yo creo que estoy muy bien aqui... aunque podria estar mejor - se acerca mas y mas a kozue ahora sus bocas estaban a escasos centimetros y kozue estaba mas que roja-

- esteee... - dice nerviosa-

- shhh- le dice tsunami y sigue acercando sus bocas hasta que por fin se dan un beso, corto, pero lindo -

al separarse

- esto... - dice kozue-

- esto... - dice nervioso tsunami alejandose un poco- lo siento, fue un impulso, no debí hacerlo, a-adios! - sale corriendo-

- q-que fue eso?- dijo kozue- vamos kozue, no te hagas ilusiones, solo te besan y se van, todos son iguales, recuerdalo-

al dia siguiente...

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grita fubuki corriendo- se me hace tarde y ellas me atraparan!

-necesitas ayuda? si quieres yo me quedo con ellas - dice burn con sonrisa maliciosa- chicas! fubuki dice que se pondra celoso si vienen conmigo!

- vamos a por burn! -todas se lanzan encima de burn-

- odio mi vida -dice fubuki aun corriendo-

- amo mi vida- dice burn en el piso con miles de chicas encima de el-

en la seishun gakuen

kozue! -dice mio acercandose- como has estado?

- yo? a pues bien, y tu? - dice sonriendo-

-estoy bien,oye, te puedo decir un secreto? -dice mio-

- claro, cuenta conmigo -dice kozue mientras mio se acerca a su oído y le dice- ajà... ajà... NANI?

- si! estoy muy contenta de que ryota me haya perdonado-dice mio-

- ya te has olvidado de mark? -dice kozue-

- ah, pues no, con ryota me siento bien, pero cuando estoy con mark, siento aun un nudo en la garganta -dice mio-

- niña abre los ojos, tienes a tu verdadero príncipe azul al frente de tus narices y no lo ves! -dice kozue-

- principe azul? tu me das consejos de amor a mi? - dice mio molesta- sin ofender, pero eres la menos indicada para decirme esto!

- pues si no quieres mis consejos vete! solo lo digo por tu bien! - dice kozue-

- pues me voy! -dice mio molesta-

- ya se están peleando otra vez? -dice cherryl llegando de repente y al ver lo que pasaba agacho la cabeza triste-

- cherryl, no no estábamos..- dice mio escusandose-

- ya lo vi todo mio, no escondas lo obvio -dice cherryl- que les ocurrio?

- es que ella es tan terca! sabes? eres mas terca que una mula! -dice kozue-

- pues tu no debiste decirme esas cosas! -dice mio-

- saben que, yo me voy...- dice cherryl yéndose- no quiero mas peleas

en otro lugar...

- y como lo arreglaras mark -dice un pelicastaño cargado contra la pared-

- pues, lo de siempre, disculparme... -dice mark sentado en el suelo-

- crees que seguir con esto sea bueno? digo, se que ella es tu primer amor, pero la estas engañando, y también te engañas a ti mismo mark -dice el pelicastaño-

- fidio, tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad, solo mírate, tener a todas las chicas de esta escuela y estar atado a una, ¿no ves que todas las chicas te coquetean todo el día? y por tener novia solo... -no termino de hablar por que fidio lo interrumpio-

- mira mark, que te quede claro que no soy como tu, yo jamas le haría eso a cherryl, la amo, parece que tu no amas a mio, si no, no la engañarías dia y noche -dice fidio-

-dices que jamas le harías eso a cherryl? y que hay de viveca eh? -dice mark- parece que cuando estabas con ella en el FFI no te importaba tu novia en lo mas minimo -dice mark-

- Viveca es y sera historia antigua mark, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que amo a cherryl -se defiende fidio-

-pues no se nota en lo mas mínimo -dice mark burlonamente- ahora me voy, mandale saludos a tu engañada novia! -dijo yendose-

- lo mismo digo! -dice fidio- yo... lo siento cherryl, cometí u error, pero no lo volveré a hacer...

**to be continued...**

**lika: y que tal? no ha estado mal eh? ^o^ **

**mark: me dejaste como el malo de la historia, extraño a cherryl, ella no me habría dejado como malo ¬¬**

**fidio: yo soy un idiota u.u**

**mark: era solo ficcion! ¬¬**

**fidio: de todos modos si en verdad esto fuera cierto, seria el mas tonto de la tierra T-T**

**lika: y la parte mala para fubuki viene despues ^^**

**fubuki: ¿por que a mi? ¬¬**

**lika: por que hay que ponerle emocion y aparecera mi darling en el proximo capi! soy taaan feliz ^O^**

**yo: no lo creo, mejore! ^.^**

**todos menos lika: siiii!**

**lika: bueno, matta...**

**yo: eso lo digo yo ¬¬ matta-ne y dejen reviews! ^o^**


	4. cambio o verdad

**yo: hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews ^_^**

**mio: por que siempre estas tan feliz?**

**yo: no lo se... ^o^**

**mio: loca... ¬¬**

**yo: que mas da, mio-chan, me harias el honor... ^_^**

**mio: bueno, ****los personajes mio y kozue no son de la propiedad de cherryl, pertenecen a kozu-chan y a mi creadora cami-chan**

**en el capitulo anterior...**

* * *

><p>- crees que seguir con esto sea bueno? digo, se que ella es tu primer amor, pero la estas engañando, y también te engañas a ti mismo mark -dice el pelicastaño-<p>

- fidio, tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad, solo mírate, tener a todas las chicas de esta escuela y estar atado a una, ¿no ves que todas las chicas te coquetean todo el día? y por tener novia solo... -no termino de hablar por que fidio lo interrumpio-

- mira mark, que te quede claro que no soy como tu, yo jamas le haría eso a cherryl, la amo, parece que tu no amas a mio, si no, no la engañarías dia y noche -dice fidio-

-dices que jamas le harías eso a cherryl? y que hay de viveca eh? -dice mark- parece que cuando estabas con ella en el FFI no te importaba tu novia en lo mas minimo -dice mark-

- Viveca es y sera historia antigua mark, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que amo a cherryl -se defiende fidio-

-pues no se nota en lo mas mínimo -dice mark burlonamente- ahora me voy, mandale saludos a tu engañada novia! -dijo yendose-

- lo mismo digo! -dice fidio- yo... lo siento cherryl, cometí un error, pero no lo volveré a hacer...

* * *

><p>al dia siguiente a la salida con los chicos...<p>

- los chicos siguen sin venir a clases, deberiamos ir a verles no? -dijo tsunami-

- tengo que encontrarme con alguien -dijo fubuki-

- ah, ya se quien es "ryota" -dijo sarcastico goenji- es esa chica, mio...

- es que no pudiste elegir un peor nombre? -dijo tsunami riendo-

- no te rías "hayato" -dijo fubuki riendo-

- para que no peleen, mi nombre es mejor -dijo goenji tomando una lata de gaseosa-

- creo que tienes razón, pero ¿como se te ocurrio decir que te llamabas ren? -dijo tsunami-

- lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, yuuka juega conmigo y me hace cambiarme el nombre, dijo que le gustaba el nombre ren, asi que ese me hacia usar -dijo abriendo la gaseosa-

- que suerte, ahora tendre que conformarme con el nombre "hayato" -dijo tsunami con cascaditas en los ojos-

- no veo que tiene de malo el nombre, no esta mal, al menos tu nombre no es ryota -dijo fubuki en el rincon de los emos-

- ya callense -dijo goenji-

- chicos, que les parece si jugamos a un juego... -dijo tsunami con una sonrisa maligna-

- no -dijo goenji-

-pues yo creo que esta bien, de que se trata -dice fubuki-

- pues o dices la verdad o te damos un reto -dice tsunami- juegan?

- no -dice goenji tomando otro sorbo de su lata-

- lo que pasa es que tienes miedo -dice tsunami revolviendole el cabello-

- no me toques! -dice goenji- y no tengo miedo

- entonces si no tienes miedo juega -dice tsunami triunfal-

- esta bien -dice goenji- que hay de ti, juegas?

- yo me apunto -dice fubuki-

- ok, el primero sera goenji, dinos, alguna vez te haz enamorado o besado a alguien? -dice tsunami-

- QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA! NO RESPONDERE!

-entonces es reto, córtate el cabello -dice tsunami-

- no lo hare! -dice goenji-

- si loo haras! -dice tsunami sacando unas tijeras - o vas al peluquero o yo te corto el cabello

- bien... -dice goenji entrando a una tienda de peluqueria-

- nosotros quedemos nos aqui... -dice tsuanmi-

media hora despues...

- listo... -goenji sale con el corte de ryoma echizen y una gorra en el pelo-

- quítate la gorra... -dice fubuki quien no había visto su corte-

- bien... -se la quita dejando ver su cabello-

- te queda genial, no se por que ocultas tu cabello -dice tsunami-

- es que me veo mejor con la gorra -dice goenji-

- bien, turno de tsuanmi - dice fubuki - amas a algo mas que al mar?

- claro, a kozue -dijo tsunami sin pensar, luego queda mas rojo que un tomate- este... digo... bueno...

- lo adimitio, valla, que valiente -dice goenji - tu turno fubuki... ¿que te pasa con mio?

- bueno, ella es una gran amiga... y debo admitir que me gusta un poco -dice levemente sonrojado-

- rayos, que acaso soy el unico que se va a cortar el pelo aqui? -dice goenji cerrando los ojos, pero luego le aparecio un aura maligna y una sonrisa maliciosa y arrastro a fubuki y a tsunami a la peluqueria -

- salven nos! ayuda! -dic tsunami-

- esta es mi venganza -dice goenji-

minutos después salen los tres, tsunami con un corte tipo oliver atom con una gorra y fubuki con un corte tipo len kagamine tambien con una gorra, asi que luego de esa pesadilla cada uno volvio a su casa...

**to be continued...**

**yo: bueno, no tenia mucha inspiracion, asi que esto fue lo que salio...**

**goenji: lo sabia, me cortaste el pelo! ¬¬**

**yo: no solo a ti, a todos ^o^**

**tsunami: te odio... ¬¬**

**fubuki: yo no, me queda bien? ^_^**

**yo: a todos, todos se ven lindosss! ^w^**

**los tres: ^_^U**

**yo: bueno, matta-ne y dejen reviews! ^^**


	5. una tarde de encuentros

**yo: hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, quiero decirles que a los lectores de a veces solo sucede y enamoradas de los idolos, que el primero en terminar sera enamoradas de los idolos ^_^**

**mio: ya quieres acabar conmigo?**

**yo: no que va -sarcastica- me caes bien, pero se menos gruñona quieres?**

**mio: lo intentare... -_-**

**yo: bueno, ****los personajes mio y kozue no son de mi ropiedad, pertenecen a kozu-chan y a cami-chan**

**en el capitulo anterior...**

* * *

><p>- bien, turno de tsuanmi - dice fubuki - amas a algo mas que al mar?<p>

- claro, a kozue -dijo tsunami sin pensar, luego queda mas rojo que un tomate- este... digo... bueno...

- lo adimitio, valla, que valiente -dice goenji - tu turno fubuki... ¿que te pasa con mio?

- bueno, ella es una gran amiga... y debo admitir que me gusta un poco -dice levemente sonrojado-

- rayos, que acaso soy el unico que se va a cortar el pelo aqui? -dice goenji cerrando los ojos, pero luego le aparecio un aura maligna y una sonrisa maliciosa y arrastro a fubuki y a tsunami a la peluqueria -

- salven nos! ayuda! -dic tsunami-

- esta es mi venganza -dice goenji-

minutos después salen los tres, tsunami con un corte tipo oliver atom con una gorra y fubuki con un corte tipo len kagamine tambien con una gorra, asi que luego de esa pesadilla cada uno volvio a su casa...

* * *

><p>en la casa de fubuki...<p>

-se mira al espejo- no creo verme tan mal -se saca la gorra- no, no esta mal, hey... siento que algo se me olvida... -piensa- mmm... -piensa- TENIA QUE IR A VER A MIO!

sale como un alma que se la lleva el diablo gritando: LLEGARE TARDE, ME MATARA!

en casa de tsunami...

-me veo ridiculo -_-* -se pone la gorra- ahora no -se la saca- ahora si -se la pone- bien... -se la saca- mal -se la poneeeee- bien...

y pasa así hasta que se decide por quedarse con la gorra y salir un rato

en la casa de goenji

- entrando en puntillas-

- onii-chan! -grita yuuka-

- hay! -grita goenji- yuuka me asustaste

- o-onii-chan, t-te cortaste el pelo! -dice yuuka-

- si, me veo mal? -dice goenji-

- no, pero es raro... -dice yuuka-

- oye yuuka, ¿que tal si salimos y te compro lo que quieras?

- que tan desesperado estas?

- mucho, no quiero estar encerrado... hoy...

- por que? -pregunta yuuka curiosamente-

- por que hoy hay un festival... -dice goenji-

- enserio?

- si, mira... -le muestra un cartel-

- llévame por favor hermano! -dice yuuka-

- bien yuuka, te llevare, yo tampoco quiero estar aqui...

con mio...

- esperare solo 2 minutos mas -dice sentandose en una banca-

- mio! lamento la tardanza -dice con la respiracion entrecortada-

- yo ya me iba, que estuviste haciendo ryota! -dice mio molesta-

- este... -no se le ocurria otra escusa que la de...- me fui a cortar el pelo -dice sacandose la gorra-

- a ver? -dice acercandose al chico- t-te vez vien... -dice algo sonrojada-

- enserio? pense que me veia ridiculo

- no, que va, t-te ves genial...

- bien, que te parece si vamos al festival?

- bien, pero no entrare a la casa de los sustos ok?

- bien -dice divertido-

con tsunami-

- que hare... mmm... claro, ire a buscar a los chicos... pero ahora que lo pienso goenji iba a salir con yuukay fubuki tiene una cita - dice suspirando hasta que ve a su salvacion- kozue!

-se voltea- eh? quien me llamo? -sigue su camino-

-claro, el corte -dice con una gotita de anime- kozue! soy yo, hayato!

- hayato-kun? eres tu?

- este... me corte el pelo -dice sacandose la gorra-

- te lo cortaste? pero... si te veías bien asi... -dijo algo sonriojada-

- oye, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo?

- bien, creo que es una muy buena ida -dice con una sonrisas encantadora-

- sonrojado- bien, vamos...

con yuuka y goenji...

- yuuka, donde quieres ir primero? -dcie goenji-

- mmm... quiero ir a... comer algo -dice apretando su estomago que acababa de gruñir-

- goenji suelta una risa pequeña-

- no es gracioso, pero me gusta verte reir otra vez, dime... ¿el corte te afecto el cerebro?

- no, es que... -dice goenji buscando respuesta- no puedo estar feliz un dia con mi hermana?

- bien... -dice yuuka antes de que su estomago gruñiera otra vez -

- bueno, vamos a comer algo...

con una pareja un poco mas lejos...

- mira, no es tu amigo, ren?

- si, creo que si mio... -dice fubuki sudando frio-

- por que no vamos a ver si quiere venir con nosotros? -dice kozue entusiasmada-

- bien -dice muy nervioso-

- hey ren! -grita mio-

- no espera, yo lo llamo al movil- dice fubuki marcando el numero-

**to be continued...**

**yo: en el proximo capi las cosas se pondran buenas ¬w¬**

**goenji: me meteras en un lio?**

**yo: no ^_^ (bueno, en un lio amoroso tal vez)**

**tsunami: y a mi? **

**yo: tampoco (mentirosa)**

**fubuki: y a mi?**

**yo: no lo se, a ti tal vez (estoy en mundo al reves)**

**los tres: fiuuu...**

**yo: bueno, bye! cuidense y dejen reviews! ^_^**


	6. que indirectamente estúpido eres hayato!

**yo: hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, ya va este capi taaan corto!**

**mio: por que los haces cortos?**

**yo: por que eres preguntona?**

**mio: por que me preguntas eso?**

**yo: rayos! eres buena en el juego de preguntas ¬.¬... ****los personajes mio y kozue no son de mi ropiedad, pertenecen a kozu-chan y a cami-chan**

**en el capitulo anterior...**

* * *

><p>- mira, no es tu amigo, ren?<p>

- si, creo que si mio... -dice fubuki sudando frio-

- por que no vamos a ver si quiere venir con nosotros? -dice kozue entusiasmada-

- bien -dice muy nervioso-

- hey ren! -grita mio-

- no espera, yo lo llamo al movil- dice fubuki marcando el numero-

* * *

><p>-hola? -dice contestando-<p>

- mira atras... -dice fubuki-

- ay no... -dice goenji un poco asustado por lo que veia, estaban fubuki, mio y kozue y tsunami mas atras, esto le costaria un poco...-

- me la llevo?- dice fubuki-

- no, encontare la forma de explicárselo a yuuka -dice goenji decidido-

-bien, mientras distraere a kozue, tsunami y mio, bien? -dice fubuki-

- bien... -dice goenji- nos juntamos en el restaurante de la feria...

-deacuerdo -cuelga-

- yuuka, vamos a jugar con unos amigos bien? tu eres mi hermanita azumi adashi y yo soy ren adashi ok? -dice goenji-

- ok hermano! pero, como se llaman tus amigos? -pregunta curiosa-

- emmm fubuki es ryota-kun y tsunami es hayato-kun pata ti, ok? -dice goenji-

- ok, mira, van hacia un restaurante, hermano, me prometiste que ivamos a comer... -dice yuuka haciendo un puchero-

- bien, ya casi termino, las chicas son mio-chan y kozue-chan, pero ellas se presentaran, por ultimo devo cambiarte el peinado bien? -dice goenji-

-bien, pero apresurate onii-chan, tengo hambre -dice soltandose sus trenzas-

- bien, asi esta bien, solo... ponete esto -dice pasandole su gorra-

- ok onii-chan... -dice poniendosela-

- ahora vamos a comer, pero no olvides que debes actuar normal.. -dice goenji-

- bien, no soy tonta -dice haciendo un puchero-

en el restaurante...

- en donde nos sentamos? -dice kozue-

- mmmm... que tal en la mesa de allá -dice mio-

- mmm... miren, llegó ren! -dice kozue-

- hola, les quiero presentar a mi hermanita azumi -dice goenji-

- mucho gusto -dice con una sonrisa tierna-

- que kawaiii es! -gritan mio y kozue-

- hola azumi-chan! - dicen fubuki y tsunami con una sonrisa-

- hayato-kun! ryota-kun! -dice abrazando a ambos-

- tu hermana es muy linda -dice mio- tambien tengo una, se llama luna, azumi-chan, que tal si algun dia luna y tu van a jugar juntas si?

- claro! -dice yuuka feliz-

- ah.. mio-chan... -dice kozue como viendo a un fantasma-

- que pasa? -dice mio-

- e-ese es... m-mark? -dice señalando hacia una mesa en donde estaba mark besando a una chica que obviamente no era mio

- qu-que? -dice mio sin podercreer lo que veia- y-yo... y-yo... -los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas- m-me tengo que ir -dice y sale corriendo y llorando-

- mio! -dice fubuki siguiendola-

- yo le doy su merecido a ese imbécil! -dice kozue hecha una furia-

- vamos, no es para tanto -dice tsunami-

- que no es para tanto? -dice kozue- que no es para tanto? NO SABES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN ESTE INSTANTE LA POBRE DE MIO-CHAN!

- yo creo que el chico no tiene la culpa, yo no querria atarme a nadie, ni por mas linda que fuera... -dijo tsunami-

- eres un tarado! te odio a ti como a todos los demás chicos que no entienden los sentimientos de las chicas! -dice kozue dandole una cachetada y yendose-

- que indirectamente estúpido eres hayato! -pensó kozue mirando su mano para luego apretarla con fuerza-

tsunami solo atino a irse con goenji y yuuka de ahí pensando en por que se había enojado tanto

-bueno, aun es temprano, yuuka, quieres ir a comer a otra parte? -pregunto goenji-

- bien, pero quiero ir a comer algo diferente -dijo yuka feliz-

- bueno, los dejo, tengo que ponerme hielo en el golpe, creo que se esta inflamando, que carácter! -dijo tsunami sobandose el golpe-

-nos vemos mañana! -dijo goenji agitando una mano-

-claro! -dijo tsunami haciendo lo mismo para luego entrar en su casa-

- y que quieres comer yuuka? -pregunto goenji-

- mmm... pues... que tal comida picante? -dijo yuuka-

- no, no me gusta mucho -dijo goenji- italiana?

- bien, pero pronto onii-chan tengo hambre! -dijo yuuka sobandose el estomago-

- bien... mira ya llegamos! -dijo mostrandole un restaurante-

**to be continued...**

**yo: tal vez no hice sufrir a goenji en esta ocasión, pero no saben cuanto lo haré quedar el vergüenza en el prox capi, ademas en tres o cinco capis mas terminare este fic u.u **

**goenji: lo sabia! me cortaste el pelo y me haras quedar en verguenza!**

**yo: no ^_^ **

**goenji: lo acabas de decir ¬¬**

**yo: no, en donde? (haciéndose la loca, siempre funciona ¬w¬)**

**goenji: ya me vengare! ¬¬**

**yo: no, no lo haras, YO TENGO COMPLETA AUTORIDAD SOBRE TI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!**

**goenji: rayos! **

**yo: bueno, matta-ne y dejen reviews ^_^**


	7. yo quiero un novio así

**yo: gomen, gomen, gomen! me tarde demasiado! fue el castigo mas largo que en mi vida he tenido! T-T**

**goenji: por que te castigaron eta vez...**

**yo: no te incumbe!**

**goenji: ¬¬**

**yo: pero si les digo que ahora tratare de editar mas seguido, no creo que pueda por que en la semana no puedo usar el computador, pero lo intentare, lo prometo T-T**

**los personajes mio y kozue no son de mi propiedad, les pertenecen a cami-chan y a kozu-chan respectivamente... **

* * *

><p>-bueno, aun es temprano, yuuka, quieres ir a comer a otra parte? -pregunto goenji-<p>

- bien, pero quiero ir a comer algo diferente -dijo yuka feliz-

- bueno, los dejo, tengo que ponerme hielo en el golpe, creo que se esta inflamando, que carácter! -dijo tsunami sobandose el golpe-

-nos vemos mañana! -dijo goenji agitando una mano-

-claro! -dijo tsunami haciendo lo mismo para luego entrar en su casa-

- y que quieres comer yuuka? -pregunto goenji-

- mmm... pues... que tal comida picante? -dijo yuuka-

- no, no me gusta mucho -dijo goenji- italiana?

- bien, pero pronto onii-chan tengo hambre! -dijo yuuka sobandose el estomago-

- bien... mira ya llegamos! -dijo mostrandole un restaurante-

* * *

><p>al entrar...<p>

- bueno, ¿quieres cenar aqui? -pregunto goenji a su hermana-

pero luego se fija en una mesa en donde había una chica rubia llorando y un chico que con cada palabra le hacia llorar mas, luego la chica solo le dio un beso corto en los labios al chico castaño que era nada mas y nada menos que el galán italiano fidio aldena y le dijo unas palabras para retirarse llorando de allí

- susurrando- cherryl...

- hermano! no quiero cenar aqui, la comida hizo llorar a esa chica! -dijo inoscente-

- si, la comida yuuka, fue... la comida -dijo mirando hacia donde había salido la chica-

al dia siguiente...

- hola! -dijo fubuki feliz mirando a sus amigos-

- hola -dijo goenji bostezando-

- que te pasa goenji?

- pues, goenji no durmio anoche pensando en cherryl -dijo tsunami con tono burlon-

- oye! no es cierto!

- si lo es!

- no!

- si!

- hola! -dio endo apareciendo-

- tu no te metas! -dijeron ambos golpeándolo y lanzándolo lejos-

goenji solo le toco la mejilla

- AYYYYYYYYY! -dijo retorciéndose de dolor-

- que te pasa tsunami! -dijo fubuki algo asustado-

- fue un torbellino de rabia llamado kozue, tsunami, te lo mereces por decir cosas estupidas! -dijo goenji con los ojos en raya- tu te desapareciste, donde fuiste fubuki?

- este.. fui.. fui... ahi! exacto, fui ahi! -dijo fubuki alterado-

- ya, ya cálmate, no tienes que alterarte tanto -dijo tsunami revolviendo le el cabello-

- no estoy alterado! -dice calmandose un poco-

- ya, ya... calmate... -dijo tsunami-

- ya dime, que hiciste con mio... -dijo goenji-

- goenji, no estas ayudando, no ves que se alterara mas -dijo tsunami-

- bueno, la segui y le dije algo para que se calmara un poco -dijo fubuki-

con cherryl y kozue después de clases...

- dios, mio... donde estara... -dijo cherryl mirando el cielo-

- tal vez se le hizo tarde, ya cálmate... -dijo kozue-

- pero, es que fui la única que no estuvo ahí para ella en el momento que ella mas necesita de apoyo, me siento como una amiga terrible... -dijo cherryl-

- no lo eres, no viniste con nosotras por que tenias una cita con tu...

- ya no es mi novio.. -dijo cherryl tapando su mirada con mechones de cabello-

- que? que paso... -pregunto kozue preocupada-

- el m-me... fue infiel... -dijo al fin soltando unas lagrimas-

- c-cherryl, mira... -dijo kozue-

- no lo entenderias, me siento mal conmigo misma y creo que soy... soy... -dijo cherryl levantando la mirada para ver a kozue-

- c-cherryl, tus ojos... son negos.. -dijo algo asustada-

- si, son negros! eso me pasa cuando estoy asi! -dijo alterada- ya no me mires asi!

- cherryl, que es lo que te sucede? -dijo kozue aun mas preocupada-

- nada, no me ocurre nada! -dijo dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas-

- cherryl, mejor te llevo a tu casa -dijo kozue tomándole la muñeca-

- no! mi hermano enloquecera, no quiero que me vea asi -dijo aun con los ojos negros-

- pero... -dijo kozue-

- mejor... déjame sola... -dijo yéndose-

- cherryl... mio... estoy... sola... -pensó kozue-

en casa de mio...

- mark es un tonto, me equivoque al enamorarme así de el!

_-flash back-_

_- mio... estas bien? -pregunto "ryota"-_

_- si, es solo que no puedo creer que ese idiota me haya hecho esto! -dijo llorando en el piso con rabia-_

_- mio... ya deja de llorar, el no vale la pena! -dijo ryota- el... no te merece!_

_- ryota... -dijo mio- _

_- el la miro con dulzura- el se lo perdió, no te sientas mal... -dijo abrazándola y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza-_

_se quedaron asi un buen rato hasta que el se separode ella y le seco las lagrimas para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y llevarla a su casa..._

_-fin del flash back-_

- la próxima vez... elegiré a alguien que me de unas palmaditas en la cabeza como el lo hizo, eso sentia... tan calido...yo... quiero un novio así... -dijo mio para quedarse dormida-

**to be continued...**

**yo: bueno, m-me disculparían? ^_^U**

**yo: creo que este capi me quedo mal, lo se, pero es que la diosa de la imaginacion me abandono! T-T**

**ademas, se que no es posible que los ojos cambien de color tan repentinamente, pero.. es momentáneo ^_^**

**bueno, matta-ne y dejen reviews! ^_^**


	8. tutoria de ingles

**yo: lamento la demora, adivinen...**

**goenji: castigada no?**

**yo: exacto shuya-kun (se tira sobre el y lo abraza asfixiandolo)**

**goenji: (cambiando de piel a morado) m-me a-aho-go n-no re-re-respiro**

**yo: lo siento shuya-kun, bueno, empecemos con el fic...**

**los personajes mio y kozue no son de mi propiedad, les pertenecen a cami-chan y a kozu-chan respectivamente... **

* * *

><p><em>-flash back-<em>

_- mio... estas bien? -pregunto "ryota"-_

_- si, es solo que no puedo creer que ese idiota me haya hecho esto! -dijo llorando en el piso con rabia-_

_- mio... ya deja de llorar, el no vale la pena! -dijo ryota- el... no te merece!_

_- ryota... -dijo mio-_

_- el la miro con dulzura- el se lo perdió, no te sientas mal... -dijo abrazándola y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza-_

_se quedaron asi un buen rato hasta que el se separo de ella y le seco las lagrimas para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y llevarla a su casa..._

_-fin del flash back-_

- la próxima vez... elegiré a alguien que me de unas palmaditas en la cabeza como el lo hizo, eso sentia... tan calido...yo... quiero un novio así... -dijo mio para quedarse dormida-

* * *

><p>al dia siguiente...<p>

- por fin es fin de semana! -dijo echandose sobre la hierba del parque-

- si tsunami, las clases se me hicieron eternas! -dijo goenji mientras le veia para luego voltear a ver a fubuki- que te pasa?

- llorando- volvi a reprobar ingles... ESTOY MUERTO!

- necesitas tutoria... -dijo tsunami-

- fubuki lo mira-

- no, pase arrastrando ingles esta vez, que tal goenji?

- fubuki mira a goenji-

- no -dijo goenji cruzandose de brazos-

- por favor! -dijo suplicando- te lo suplico!

- que estas suplicando? -dijo mio pareciendo de la nada-

- mi-mio-chan! -dijo fubuki sonrojado por la vergüenza de que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable-

- el estaba pidiéndome tutoria de ingles -dijo goenji sin darle importancia al tema-

- tutoria? te va mal en ingles? -dijo mio con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza y los ojos en punto y raya-

- emm.. bueno pues.. -dijo fubuki moviendo los brazos-

- pésimo... -dijeron tsunami y goenji al mismo tiempo-

- que buenos amigos son... -dijo fubuki con los ojos en punto y raya-

- lo sabemos -dijeron ambos al unisono-

mio se cayo estilo anime

- bueno... si necesitas tutoria... yo... se mucho de ingles, podría... tu sabes... en-enseñarte... -dijo sonrojada-

- enserio lo harías? -dijo fubuki tomándola por los hombros con los ojos brillando-

- s-si cl-claro... -dijo mas roja que un tomate-

- estas bien? estas... roja... -dijo poniendo su mano en su frente y acercandose-

- lo que pasa es que la pones incomoda -dijo goenji mirando hacia otro lado-

ambos se sonrojaron como tomates

- e-es cierto? -dijo fubuki-

- n-no... e-en este caso... -dijo ruborizada-

- si la pones incomoda- dijo goenji-

- tu callate rubio desteñido! -dijo mio-

- se escucha una risita- que lindo, se nota que se llevan bien- dijo kozue-

- hola kozue-chan - dijo mio sonriendo-

- hola mio, ryota, ren... -mira a tsunami, da vuelta la cabeza y avista a un chico apoyado en un arbol- y hola minoru-kun -dijo kozue-

- Minoru? quien es Minoru? -dijo goenji-

- yo... -dijo un chico rubio de ojos celestes saliendo de detrás de un árbol en el que estaba apoyado-

- Minoru, como esta Cherryl?... -pregunto mio-

- ella... esta... en el hospital... -dijo minoru-

- QUE? -dijeron todos-

- ella... cayo en depresión... no come... no duerme... mira por la ventana el cielo y lo que mas nos preocupa es el cambio de color de sus ojos... -dijo minoru- en este momento iba a verla...

- cambio de color? -dijo goenji-

- si, ella tiene unos ojos celeste azulados muy lindos, pero en este momento estan negros y perdieron su brillo... -dijo minoru- no ha querido hablar ni con Papá ni conmigo

- pues... quiero ir a verla -dijo mio-

- yo también- dijo goenji-

- pues no se si querrá verlos... -dijo minoru-

- iremos de todos modos -dijeron ambos al unisono-

-bien, vengan conmigo... -dijo minoru caminando- oye tu! -dijo volteando a ver a goenji...

- si -dijo el-

- que clase de relación tienes con mi hermana...? -dijo con un aura maligna a su alrededor-

- b-bueno y-yo... -dijo sudando frio y recuperando su seriedad de a poco- soy un amigo...

- solo amigo? -pregunto-

- si, pero... con el tiempo quisiera conocerla mejor... -dijo goenji-

- si te le acercas mucho te mato! te mato! -dijo tomandolo por la camisa-

mio miro la escena cerro los ojos y golpeo a minoru en la cabeza

- pareces un niño chiquito! ya para complejo de hermana! -dijo con un aura de furia a su alrededor-

- m-mio~chii , no tienes que ser así -dijo minoru con una gotita en la cabeza-

- mio-chii? -dijo levantando una ceja-

- vamos ya! -dijo goenji, quien ya habia llegado a la esquina-

- bien, vamos- dijo minoru-

**to be continued...**

**yo: bueno, les digo, les digo que en un capi mas termino! T-T**

**odos: si!**

**yo: y matare a tsunami (es mentira :P)**

**tsuami: si! espera, que?**

**yo: bueno, matta-ne y dejen reviews! ^_^**

**tsunami: espe...!**

**-fin de la transmisión- **


	9. los recuerdos y un final

**yo: lamento la demora, adivinen... este es el tan esperado final!**

**todos: no! T^T**

**yo: lo siento, pero ya... termino...**

**los personajes mio y kozue no son de mi propiedad, les pertenecen a cami-chan y a kozu-chan respectivamente... **

* * *

><p><em>-flash back-<em>

_-bien, vengan conmigo... -dijo minoru caminando- oye tu! -dijo volteando a ver a goenji..._

_- si -dijo el-_

_- que clase de relación tienes con mi hermana...? -dijo con un aura maligna a su alrededor-_

_- b-bueno y-yo... -dijo sudando frio y recuperando su seriedad de a poco- soy un amigo..._

_- solo amigo? -pregunto-_

_- si, pero... con el tiempo quisiera conocerla mejor... -dijo goenji-_

_- si te le acercas mucho te mato! te mato! -dijo tomandolo por la camisa-_

_mio miro la escena cerro los ojos y golpeo a minoru en la cabeza_

_- pareces un niño chiquito! ya para complejo de hermana! -dijo con un aura de furia a su alrededor-_

_- m-mio~chii , no tienes que ser así -dijo minoru con una gotita en la cabeza-_

_- mio-chii? -dijo levantando una ceja-_

_- vamos ya! -dijo goenji, quien ya habia llegado a la esquina-_

_- bien, vamos- dijo minoru-_

* * *

><p>al llegar...<p>

- aquí es... -dijo mostrando un edificio muy conocido para Goenji-

- e-este es... -dijo Goenji con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo- e-el hospital en donde estaba yuuka

- eh? yuuka? quien es? -pregunto mio-

- n-nadie n-no es nadie... -dijo goenji aun paralizado-

- entonces, si no te importa no tengo todo el día, podrías al menos moverte hacia esa puerta para que por fin veas a mi hermana y te vallas! -dijo minoru-

- ya cálmate Minoru Matsuni -dijo mio dándole otro golpe en la cabeza- dime maldito complejo de hermana, como es que le llaman tu y tu padre a su alianza para alejar a Cherryl de cada chico que se le acerca...

- la llamamos "Brigada que evitara que cherryl tenga novio" -dijo con aire de orgullo lo cual causo que a goenji le resbalara una gota por la cabeza-

- o cariñosamente llamados por mi "Duo de idiotas que no quieren que cherryl crezca..." -dijo mio-

- asi nos dicen todos mio, llegaste tarde- dijo minoru-

mio y goenji se caen estilo anime

dentro del hospital...

-otra vez usted? no le dije que ella no quiere recibir a nadie? -dijo el doctor mirando a minoru-

- otra vez usted? no le dije que soy el hijo de la persona que lo contrato? ya deberia estar despedido despues de lo que le dije a papá -dijo minoru-

- n-no, se lo ruego, necesito el empleo -dijo el doctor llorando a mares-

-entonces dígale a mi hermana que un chico llamado... como dices que te llamabas? -dijo con una gota en la cabeza-

- y-yo?... Ren... -dijo goenji-

- ren y mio la vienen a ver... -dijo minoru-

-bien... -dijo entrando a la habitacion-

en la habitacion...

- señorita, la han venido a visitar dos chicos, uno se llama ren y la chica se llama mio...

- ren? mio? -dijo cherryl- dile... a... Ren-kun que pase... -dijo después de unos minutos aun mirando por la ventana-

afuera en la sala de espera...

- el doctor sale de la habitación- dijo que quería ver a Ren... -dijo el doctor-

- a este tonto? -dijo minoru-

- a el? -dijo mio-

- a mi? -dijo goenji para si- ya voy... -se levanta de su asiento y se va-

en otro lugar

- por favor kozue-chan, perdoname... -dijo tsunami de rodillas ante la chica-

- bien, solo lo hare por que no me gusta estar enojada-

- kozue? -dice mark pasando por ahi-

- aun tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo mark kruger! -dijo kozue acercandose al rubio con un aura maligna-

- eh? que pasa kozue? -dijo asustado-

kozue le da una golpe, una patada en la entre pierna y le dice - eso es por mio! -enojada- tonto! -dice volviendo donde tsunami - que? -dice al ver que tsunami la veia con ojos como platos-

- tsunami se queda de piedra y luego volvio a la normalidad- yo nunca... -se emociona- vi a una chica hacer eso! eres increible! -dijo acariciandole la cabeza-

-kozue se sonroja- eh etto... tsunami... -dijo-

-si? -dijo el-

- no me despeines -dijo ella-

- ah, claro, te parece si vamos a ver a los demas y a cherryl al hospital?

- claro, quiero verla... -dijo ella-

dentro de la habitaion...

**goenji pov**

alli estaba ella, mirando hacia la ventana, podia ver que lloraba... y que no notaba que yo habia llegado... que como se que estaba llorando? ya que tenia pequeños espasmos y trataba de ahogar sus sollozos, la vi tan indefensa y con una melancolia no muy propia de ella, me acerque y la abraze por la espalda...

**cherryl pov**

estaba mirando por la ventana esperando la visita que... por alguna extraña razón recibí... cuando vi desde allí a fidio besando a una chica de cabello naranja en la esquina, me pregunte... que hice mal? por que el me tuvo que reemplazar de esa forma, me vi rodeada por una oscuridad increíble, lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, que haré? me pregunte mentalmente... la oscuridad me consumió, quería salir de allí, esa oscuridad me asustaba, sentí algo, como si me sacaran de allí, cuando por fin me vi denuevo en ese cuarto de hospital, unos brazos me rodeaban, sentí una calidez que nunca había experimentado antes... me sentí segura, en ese abrazo sentí un cariño casi imperceptible, me quede asi unos minutos, una voz llena de dulzura me decía...

**nadie pov**

- estas bien? -pregunto-

- somos amigos, no es así? -dijo cherryl-

- claro, somos amigos... -dijo goenji-

- Ren yo... -dijo cherryl-

- dime... Shuya... Shuya Goenji... -dijo el...-

- hasta que por fin te dignas a decirme la verdad... -dijo cherryl-

- lo sabias? -dijo goenji-

- siempre, no soy tonta Shuya-kun... -dijo cherryl- todas lo sabiamos...

- lo se... -dijo goenji- eres la chica mas lista, linda y tierna que conozco...

- y tu el que mas me incomoda -dijo sonrojada- n-no digas esas cosas...

- ah, quieres que te suelte? -pregunto-

- eh... no, n-no l-lo hagas... -dijo muy sonrojada- s-se siente bien...

- si, se siente bien... -dijo el en el oído de cherryl-

- sabes, a veces creo que eres raro shuya-kun... dices que somos amigos y luego me abrazas... luego te alejas, vuelves, me abrazas y me confundo... -dijo cherryl aun con rubor-

- asi que te confundo -dijo goenji seductoramente-

- eh, y-yo dije eso? -dijo sonrojada volteando a ver sus hermosos ojos negros y al verlos se sonroja mucho mas-

- lo dijiste cherryl... -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella-

- ya basta shuya-kun, no juegues conmigo -dijo cherryl ruborizada-

- crees que estoy jugando cherryl? -dijo acorralándola contra la cama-

- claro que si, no creo que tu seas capaz de hacerme algo malo, tu... te ganaste mi confianza... -dijo cherryl-

- enserio?... tu... no solo te ganaste mi confianza, también... -se acerca quedando frente con frente- cautivaste mi corazón Cherryl Matsuni... m-me preocupe p-por que estabas en el hospital...

- shuya-kun -dijo sorprendida y muy sonrojada-

- solo no te alejes de mi y déjame estar contigo, sin ti... me siento como un tonto y me comporto como tal... esa... es mi mascara fría, supongo que solo tu sabes que soy... tu sabes... algo... es difícil de explicar... -dijo el alejándose ruborizado-

- shuya-kun... -dijo cherryl- y-yo... -dijo-

- que? -dijo goenji-

- etto... tu...yo... no me recuerdas aun?... es por el accidente verdad? -dijo acercándose a el y sentándose a su lado- t-tu no me recuerdas por eso?

-goenji la mira extrañado-

- nos conocimos hace años, teníamos 6, aun no me recuerdas? -dijo cherryl apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de goenji-

-flash back-

-así que te iras de nuevo a Italia? -pregunto un goenji de 6 años-

- si, voy a jugar unos partidos y a apreder a jugar mejor, te prometo que algun dia sere como tu goenji... lo prometo... -dijo una pequeña cherryl-

- a-antes de que te vallas... qui-quiero que me prometas algo... -dijo el-

- que cosa -dijo ella-

- n-no quiero qu-que me olvides bien? n-ni que te acerques mucho a los chicos de allá... -dijo el ruborizado mirando hacia otro lugar tratando de ocultar su rubor-

- pero...

- solo prometelo cherryl... -dijo el-

- bueno, prometido -cherryl se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla-

-qu-que fu-fue eso? -dijo el mas rojo que un tomate mirándola alterado-

-mi promesa, desde ahora prometo que te seré fiel hasta que nos volvamos a ver... -dijo ella sonriendo-

-fiel? de que estas hablando... -dijo el ruborizado mirándola-

- fiel, la promesa que te hice el año pasado cuando fui a italia, te dije que a los 6 o mayor, cuando estuviera lista, seria tu novia- dijo ella sonriendo- y yo siempre cumplo y recuerdo mis promesas-

- lo recuerdas? enserio? e-entonces t-tu... -dijo el ruborizado-

- nos vemos, tengo que irme- dijo ella parándose del pasto-

-emmm... Cherryl! -dijo el parándose de golpe- y-yo... etto... -se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la boca para luego separarse y mirarla ruborizado- b-buen viaje...

- ruborizada- e-espero que estes bien... n-nos vemos Goenji-kun... -se va corriendo-

- _piensa goenji, piensa- _Cherryl! espera! -la persigue-

-fin del flash back-

-Entonces, cuando oí tu voz, estaba cruzando la calle muy distraída, así que no me fije que estaba en rojo, entonces un auto me iba a atropellar, tu me salvaste y... casi mueres por eso... entonces me di cuenta de que eras único para mi...- dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la de goenji-

- unico para ti? -dijo el tomándole la mano, entonces los recuerdos volvieron, la recordó y soltó una sonrisa-

- si, yo… buscaba a alguien como tu… un chico que me entienda y me de esa seguridad que me das tu… -dijo cherryl-

- hermana? –dijo minoru entrando a la habitación- qu-que… -Minoru se lleno de un aura maligna a su alrededor- QUE ES LO QUE HACES TOMANDO DE LA MANO A MI HERMANA! –dijo antes de caer desmayado-

- tonto! Te dije que no entraras! –dijo mio y le dio el golpe de su vida- ups… creo que se me pasó la mano…

- que emoción! –dijo kozue desde la ventana con una cámara de video- gravé todo! Ayyyy, que tiernos son… -dijo suspirando-

- g-grabas-te… -dijo cherryl-

- t-todo? –dijo goenji-

-Y hasta terminan las oraciones del otro –dijo kozue ilusionada- no cabe duda de que son el uno para el otro-

-Yo que hice para merecer esto! –dijo tsunami, quien estaba cargando a kozue en sus hombros-

- ya cállate, no te quejes! –dijo fubuki, quien estaba cargando a tsunami en sus hombros- m-me caereeeeeeeeeee…..!

- ahhhh! –gritaron los tres cayéndose de espaldas al piso-

- hija, sueltalo! –dijo el señor kaoru entrando al ver a cherryl-

- llegaste tarde papá –dijo minoru- la "alianza que impedirá que cherryl tenga novio" fracasó…. –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos-

- p-pero si yo a-aun no tengo no…. –no pudo terminar-

- tu… quieres ser mi novia? –dijo goenji antes de que terminara la oración algo sonrojado-

- eh? –dijo cherryl sonrojada- este… yo….

- cherryl! –dijo kozue entrando- di que si! Solo tengo batería para unos minutos más! –dijo sacando su cámara-

- cherryl, no! –dijo la "alianza que impedirá que cherryl tenga novio"-

- … -cherryl medito unos segundos- …yo… no… mentira, claro que si! –dijo abalanzándose sobre el-

Goenji no se lo creía, mio estaba feliz, fubuki y tsunami estaban en el piso desmayados por la caída, kozue estaba grabando con corazones en los ojos, minoru y el señor kaoru estaban llorando en el rincón de los emos y cherryl estaba feliz, muy feliz… asi termino el secreto que… de todos modos ya habían descubierto…

2 semanas después…

-Saque 10! Saque 10! En ingles! –dijo fubuki dando saltos por todos lados-

- sacaste 10? –dijo mio emocionada- felicidades!

- 10, 10! –dijo fubuki- gracias mio-chan, gracias! –dijo contento y de la emoción besó a mio en la boca-

- correspondió- *_pensando_* que me pasa? Por que correspondi? –al separarse-

- l-lo siento m-mio…- dijo fubuki al darse cuenta de lo que iso- n-no debi…

- dime fubuki… ese beso… fue real? –pregunto-

- f-fue real…-dijo ruborizado-

- entonces… que te parece si… -dijo mio-

-quieres decir que…-dijo fubuki entendiendo el mensaje- intentamos ser….

-novios? – dijo mio-

- claro que si, pero de la manera correcta… -se arrodillo y tomo la mano de mio- mio-chan, quieres ser mi novia?

- claro que si! –dijo besando otra vez a su novio-

En otro lugar…

- bueno, ya te deje en tu casa a la hora que le prometi a tu padre... -dijo tsunami- no... entraras?

- si, ta-tal vez luego... -dijo kozue-

- bien, ya veo... -dijo tsunami tratando de irse-

- _se va? asi? ahora?_ -penso- e-epera un momento... -dijo tomando su brazo algo ruborizada mirando hacia abajo lo cual tapa su rubor-

- pasa algo kozue-chan? -pregunto el-

- e-etto... y-yo... -levanta la mirada y le da un rapido beso en los labios- a-adios... -entra corriendo en su casa-

- tsunami solo sonrio como un idiota todo el camino a su casa-

Así fue como estas tres chicas terminaron enamoradas de los idolos.

**no continuara T^T**

**yo: ok, eso fue... el fin, algunas se habrán dado cuenta de que elimine el otro fic, bueno, mas que nada fue para seguir con el otro, nee, bye! dejen reviews! y espero que les haya gustado **

**matta-ne ^o^**


End file.
